Nowadays, a large amount of information sources providing video data are accessible for receivers such as television apparatuses. This is on the one hand due to the efficient transmission of video data e.g. via digital broadcasting. On the other hand, further information sources providing, inter alia, video data are accessible via other networks, such as the internet. For example, in Europe more than 1000 broadcast channels and 1000 internet TV channels are available today.
On top of this, the availability of cheap storage makes it affordable to record and store a large amount of content, e.g. video data, on the end user side.
Due to the enormous amount of information sources remotely and locally available, linear channel zapping or channel hopping through channels of content broadcast in a linear, scheduled fashion is now burdensome for the user and unlikely to be the quickest method for the user to find a content item of interest.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method of recommending local and remote content, allowing a user of a television apparatus to get a quick and easy to use overview on the content of interest available, thereby enhancing the user's television experience.
This object is solved by a method, a television apparatus, a system and a computer readable storage medium according to the independent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and the ensuing description.